


Someone Like Me

by DragonWolfe



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWolfe/pseuds/DragonWolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone is defined by what others think they are. A rambling story of 'what-ifs' and suppositions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first posted fic anywhere, so please bear with me if my chapters are short, or my formatting is attrocious, or my spelling looks like a secondary-school literature teacher's worst nightmare. Or I have run-un/fragmented sentences. :)

### Chapter One

The shuffle of students rolled along the hall, whirling Hiccup along. Too many elbows in such a small space made for awkward jostling. He clasped his books tighter, fingers clenched to protect his papers. The worry was less from a fear of wear and tear than outside interference. _Certain_...people… _need a comeuppance_ , he muttered in his head. Said people were the reason he was taking the long way to class, and he was running late. He didn’t usually detour, no matter the consequences, but he had a seven-page essay due in his Literature class that absolutely had to be turned in today or he failed the assignment. Hiccup was taking no chances on this one.

The class warning bell rang - almost in an attempt to warn him of other things as well – when Hiccup careened about the corner and into a waiting figure’s massive, meaty hands.

“Going somewhere, twerp?” Snotlout leered down at him.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._ Snotlout- yes, that was actually his name- was the bane of his existence. There were several salient reasons why Snotlout might feel nicer towards Hiccup, none of which were worth bringing up at the moment. The massive bully lived for the humiliation of others, apparently. He also lived for gym class and football, not necessarily in that order.

“I was wondering why you failed to come to your appointment in the east hall,” Snotlout narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. “I don’t like to be disappointed by toothpicks.”

“Just taking the scenic route, you know,” Hiccup glanced aside, slowly moving his papers further behind his back and out of Snotlout’s line of sight. “It’s a shame how rarely this hallway’s used. Why, the floors hardly have a scuffmark!”

Snotlout squinted at him, his tiny brain attempting to process the sarcasm.

“I don’t like your tone of voice,” he growled, “and I know just how to solve that problem.” Hiccup winced away, trying to duck out of the grasp of those sausage fingers, only to trip over two outstretched legs.

“Nice to see you, fishbone,” Ruffnut giggled, her twin brother Tuffnut snorting beside her. The three bullies corralled Hiccup, Snotlout grabbing him by the hair and dragging him down the hall.

“Ow! C’mon, guys, not today, ok? I need to be in class. Important things and so on-Ouch! My essay’s due!” As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew he had messed up. Until then the Pain Squad had ignored his folder still tightly clutched in his hand. “I mean… I still need to go to my locker and stuff. Left my papers there…”

Snotlout dropped him with a thunk that left the back of his head sore and stars swimming before his eyes. He groaned, only partly from the pain, as he felt the clean manila folder ripped roughly from his hands. There was a pause, a snort, and the sound of tearing paper. Amid the stars dancing about his eyes Hiccup could see the falling flakes of his essay. His stomach sank. He had dealt with this stuff before, but he was guaranteed to fail the class now. He closed his eyes in resignation as the final bell for class rang.

“What’s the matter, pee-wee, upset that you’re not on time to suck-up to your teacher?” The twins began snorting and chortling as if Snotlout had made the joke of the century. “Let’s do something fun, instead.”

The fingers resumed their grip on his hair, yanking him painfully toward what looked like the exit door behind the school. His eyesight was still a bit blurry from contacting the tile floor, but he could see the wavering forms of Ruffnut and Tuffnut aiming small kicks at him. With a small struggle, quickly ended by a shake that sent the stars shooting again, Hiccup went limp, sighing inn his head.

_Pain. Love it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to peruse my mad dribbles of thought. Please feel free to leave comments/concerns/questions and etc., and I will try my best to post again. Soon. As in, within the next ten years. Hopefully.


End file.
